Guide To Your Ouran Highschool Hostclub Fanficton
by HoneyLovesCake
Summary: Need Some helpful tips on writing your very own Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction? This Is the Story to Read!
1. Chapter 1: Cliches

Oh! You're looking to write an Ouran Highschool Host Club Story? Well You've come to the right place to get some tips.

This Chapter Is going to be about one of the most Important things.

Cliches.

So Lets Learn the Difference Shall We?

Ok So Don't Make Your Story "Girl looks like a boy, joins the host club, they find out she's a girl, falls in love with one of the members, gets an arranged marriage, and then saved by the one they loved"

-Wait a Second...That's the real plot...Did I mix them up? *Holds Up Paper*

NO I DIDN'T! Look guys, Be ORGINAL! Don't just use the same plot they used for the actual story!

I mean COME ON PEOPLE! Next thing you know the Summaries for stores will be "On Hold, Waiting for Season 2 So I can have the rest of my plot" and even if they don't, they end with a skip to the future with them getting married, or with kids or something.

Now that people is just sloppy, and once again proving you can't make your own plot.

Ok Our Lesson For Today is over, you people give me headaches.

Click The Review Button If You Want/Need More Ouran Tips!

-Love Kiki

**(Please Note that each tip with be written by either Kiki _Or_ Emily)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rushing Inuyashing

Need More Tips? Well Welcome back.

Todays lesson is about something that makes people lose readers...alot.

Now when your writing a story, you don't want to push the plot.

Persay, You don't want them meeting in the first chapter, then making out in the second.

But you don't want to make your story an Inuyasha...now if you didn't get "Inuyasha" thing there, It's pretty simple to anyone who has watched it. They go on and on for seasons at a time with out anything important happening. I've lost intrest in that show entirely.

Pretty much what I'm saying is the you don't want to Push the plot, but you don't want to let it go on and on and on.

And thats brings todays lesson to and end...CHA!

Click The Review Button If You Want/Need More Ouran Tips! If You need help with something we didn't write about, just put it in the reviews!

-With Rosebuds Emily!

(Please Note, Each Tip will be written by Emily OR Kiki)

Chapter 1: Cliches-Kiki.

Chapter 2: Rushing/Inuyashing-Emily.

Chapter 3: Mary-Sue - ?


	3. Chapter 0: Sorry Authors Note

"This isn't really fanfiction...

And it pretty much goes against the story guidelines for submitting something.

If you really want to prove a point to people, you should probably lead by example and write a story that you feel is proper instead of harshly telling people what they should or shouldn't write.

Even if someone writes a story that's similar to the original plot, it's their right to write and express themselves however they feel. If you don't like the plot of someone's story then you don't have to read it."

* * *

><p>Look<strong> Mr. Way To Chicken To Login Give Us Your Name<strong>, OUR HARSHNESS IS JOKING!

They can write whatever they want. They Don't have to follow our guide line, **and they sure as hell have the decency to stop reading if they don't like it.**

We don't have a problem with people that don't like our stories, It's you kind of people that piss us off. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

Simple as That.

Oh and If you don't like the Guide, and that fact that it's here, Why in the hell did you even click the link that brought you too our story?

Yea, I went there.

Haters Can Hate, So Please Piss Off, and Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life.

-Love Kiki and Emily.


	4. Chapter 3: MarySueing

Welcome Back, My Princess ;)...Or Prince I guess.

This chapter, We will be talking about something very important...Mary-Sueing.

Now, We don't have any problem with OCs, In fact we LOVE OCs! But you really shouldn't have "Oh I'm SOOO perfect and everyone loves me!".

That my class is what we call a Mary-Sue.

Now pretend that there is a Chalkboard here!

Good, Now as you see a lot of people loveee OC's but they want someone...I don't know...not full of themselves.

Were Fine with "Oh I'm Ok, and I have my insecurities, but I'm still in love with someone who loves me back", Hell we don't care if it's a love triangle!

But Please, Don't make everyone fall in love with her.

Sometimes Mary-Sues are cute...until they get to the point where you want to go into the story and smack everyone over the head.

That's the end of today's lesson! See you next time!

Click The Review Button If You Want/Need More Ouran Tips!

-Love Kiki.

Chapter 1: Cliches.

Chapter 2: Rushing, Inuyashing.

Chapter 0: We Got Pissed off and wrote a A.N.

Chapter 3: Mary-Sueing.

Chapter 4: Updating Your Story.


	5. Chapter 4: Update!

Well, Thank you my reviewers ;).

Anyway, What did I say this chapter would be about...? Oh YEA! Updating.

Now writers block (A.k.a. You have no idea what to write and cant think of anything) is very common, But if you have writers block you might want to inform your readers.

Why you ask?

Well it's because if you just leave a story for a month- or six, it tends to get on people's nerves.

You also don't want to update something quickly. For example, lets say that you wrote two chapters in one day, Only publish one then publish the next one a day later.

It's just some trick that keeps readers on edge sometimes... Plus it gives them time to review.

Just don't forget about it for 6 months or this teacher is going to kill you! CHA!

-Love Kiki :)

Press The Review button if you want/need more Ouran Tips!

Chapter 1: Cliches.

Chapter 2: Rushing, Inuyashing.

Chapter 3: Mary-Sueing.

Chapter 4: Updating Your Story.

Chapter 5: How to deal with Flames! (By Emily...Because Kiki just yells at the people)


	6. Chapter 5: SomethingRead it

Ah My lovely reviewers!

I know I said that this chapter would be flaming, but It's going to be about...

Something...Let's start.

* * *

><p>Ok, So unless you're a Lesbian (Not that anything is wrong with that) or a guy, you have an interest in one of the hosts.<p>

I mean come on people! "Girl doesn't like any host in the beginning?" Excuse my wording but that's bull shit!

Me? Well I love Honey. He's so cute!

I "Aww" every time he has those little pink flowers around him...CHA! SO CUTE!

...Off track...hehe.

Buutt! I love Honey, and we all know that they have every type of guy, I mean you have to fall for one of them!

So I get that your OC doesn't fall for one of them right away, but she has to at least like one!

Hehe ;) You probably don't care but here is my list!

1. Honey.

2. Mori (Suprise right?)

4. Tamaki.

5. Hikaru.

6. Kyōya

That's it...:D!

Poor Kyōya, last in my list...

Review if you want/need more Ouran tips!

-Love Kiki!

Number 3 Wouldn't stay! It was **Kaoru**


	7. Sorry

**Umm****...Hey?**_** Ha..**_

**Hi.**

**_We've been gone._  
><strong>

**Yep.  
><strong>

**_Because Emily and I got into a fight, and we don't talk anymore._  
><strong>

**Except for right now.  
><strong>

**_Yea. So anyway, We figured we owed you an explanation. _  
><strong>

**That's the correct answer.  
><strong>

**_Anyway. I didn't want to leave you with nothing._  
><strong>

**Neither did I.  
><strong>

**_And I don't feel like sharing a personal fight on the internet. So Let's just get started? I do have another account that I write on. But I don't want to give it out. Guess it? _  
><strong>

**I don't. This website is stupid.**

**_That's your personal opinion, and I respect it. Anyway, adios. If you want my account name, in box me I guess? Bye you guys. I'll miss you. . _  
><strong>


End file.
